Buyers and Cellars/Lost Her Marbles
Lost Her Marbles is the second caper involving the Lumbridge Thieves' guild. It can only be assigned to players who have completed the Buyers and Cellars quest and the first caper, From Tiny Acorns. Details |items = Recommended: * A lockpick to enter the H.A.M. Hideout. * Ardougne Cloak, Gloves of Silence and food for players with low Thieving and Constitution levels * Method for travelling to Draynor Village (e.g. Draynor lodestone or charged Amulet of glory) * Method for travelling to Varrock (e.g. Varrock lodestone or Varrock Teleport) * Method for travelling to Lumbridge (e.g. Lumbridge lodestone or Lumbridge Teleport) |kills = None }} Walkthrough Speak to Darren Lightfinger to begin the caper. He will ask you to find Flame fragments: pieces of solidified fire that were created when a magician named Drannai Silverborn had a serious accident and blew herself up. As the fragments were then found by NPCs, the player must pickpocket certain NPCs to retrieve them. There are nine different types of NPCs that can be pick-pocketed: * Citizens (men and women) * Farmers * Master farmers * H.A.M. members * Warriors (Al-Kharid Warriors and other types of warriors such as warrior women) * Guards * Rogues * Cave goblins Each type of NPC can give up to six fragments and a total of 32 fragments need to be gathered to complete the caper. Flame fragments obtained from one type of NPC will stack with each other in the player's inventory, but will not stack with fragments obtained from another kind of NPC. Exit the Thieves' guild through the trapdoor. Pickpocket the nearby Men and Women just north of the castle, just outside the walls to obtain 6 Flame fragments. Walk north-east, cross the bridge over the River Lum and enter the H.A.M. hideout by picking the lock on the entrance. Pickpocket the H.A.M. members to get another 6 flame fragments - there is a chance that, if caught, you may be imprisoned or chucked out of the dungeon. Leave the hideout and go just north-east to the chicken coop. Pickpocket the farmer in either the yard or the house for 6 more flame fragments. Travel to Draynor Village and walk to Draynor Market, pickpocket 6 flame fragments from the Master Farmers there. Travel to Varrock and head towards Varrock Castle. In the castle courtyard, pickpocket Guards until you gain 2 fragments. Enter the castle and pickpocket the Warrior Women in the north-west tower for the final 6 flame fragments. Return to Lumbridge and speak to Darren Lightfinger. He will take 8 flame fragments from you and tell you to claim a reward from Chief Thief Robin. Talk to Robin, who is located near to Darren, to get a reward (see list below). Keep doing this until you have given Darren all the fragments. Congratulations, caper complete! Rewards * Improved loot from pickpocketing NPCs up to level 40 Thieving * Access to Dodgy Derek's Dirty Deals store run by Dodgy Derek * Access to Wall safes * Guild expands with several more rooms and NPCs * for turning in the Flame Fragments * Rewards from Robin: (Note: A player will receive each of these rewards. However, the quantity of each of the rewards except for the maple logs, raw lobsters, raw swordfish and law runes are random.) * 46-49 Coal * 38-46 Gold ore * 126-136 Teak logs * 255 Maple logs * 37 Raw lobsters * 19 Raw swordfish * 43-55 Nature runes * 45 Law runes Note: All of these (except the runes) are noted. The total monetary value of the rewards from Robin are in the range of + 126* + 37* + 38* + 19* + 43* + 255* + 45* )}} and + 136* + 37* + 46* + 19* + 55* + 255* + 45* }}. Category:Capers Category:Thieves' Guild Category:Wikia Game Guides quests